


Just A Bite

by HoneyTimeDear



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Is Benrey even a species, M/M, Sweet Voice, bubby is a dick, gordan turns into a benrey, joshua is a teenager, theres some light frenrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyTimeDear/pseuds/HoneyTimeDear
Summary: Benrey takes a bite outta Gordan and now? Gordan has got to figure his new life. What's a man to do when he becomes whatever creature his crush is?
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 154





	1. Getting Things Set Up

It all started with a bite.

That's how most zombie fics work, right? Gordan never really read those, it was his ex who loved them. He couldn't ever get into the idea. Walking corpses with a hunger for organs? Not his forte.

Zombies were all that came to his mind, however, when that bastard of a security guard bit him. Those sharp teeth puncturing his flesh, leaving him yelping and stumbling back like a puppy whose tail was stepped on.

"Shouldn't, uh. Shouldn't stick your finger in my face if… if you don't want me to bite it, bro!" Benrey smirked and made a similar scolding motioning that Gordan had just made to them. They waved their finger in his face, not even noticing the blood pooling at the wound.

"Sh-Shit, dude! That hurt! You've got fuckin' shark teeth!" Gordan winced and stuck his finger in his mouth without thinking, hoping it would stop bleeding. And it did stop bleeding, leaving him with a hint of copper in his mouth and an odd feeling in his gut. "Don't bite me again or I'll.. I'll fuckin' shoot you."

"Yeah, yeah. Poor baby Gordan gonna, like.. Get mad! Go all Hulk on me??" Benrey laughed once, before lifting Gordan to his feet, almost too easily, and walking off further down the hall.

Gordan sighed and followed along with the Science Team, shaking off the feeling that had spread to his whole body. It wasn't important. Couldn't be.

…

The boss fight had happened. They had defeated Benrey, and now it was time to go home. Gordan said his goodbyes, finally leaving Black Mesa, for good he hoped. At this point, he had completely forgotten about that simple bite, which had only been a blip in their adventure.

…

Gordan was lounging in his house when a knock came to the door. He tried to ignore it, but it came again, this time more urgent. As if the person had some seriously important vacuums to sell. Irritation written over his face, Gordan went to the door and opened it. There, in front of his eyes….

Was Dr Coomer and Bubby. Bubby pushed past Gordan into the house with little more than a "hey" while Coomer happily waited.

"Hello, Gordan! Lovely day outside, isn't it?" Dr Coomer practically chirped, his hands resting behind his back peacefully as he spoke. "I hope you didn't forget that we were coming over today!"

Gordan's eyes widened and he stepped aside, allowing Coomer to enter. Once he did, Gordan shut the door behind him with a sigh. "I completely forgot… Sorry, Dr Coomer…"

"It's quite alright, Gordan! Bubby and I are here regardless, and we brought movies!"

Bubby spoke up from his place on Gordan's couch. "We brought horror movies because I know you fucking hate them!"

Gordan sighed and rolled his eyes, then smiled. Just like Coomer and Bubby to do something like this. 

"Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick and then we can have movie night. I bet Joshie would love a little movie night time, actually!..." Gordan grinned, then walked off to the bathroom.

Down the hall and to the right. Down… the hall… and… thud.

Gordan was on the ground within seconds of leaving the room.


	2. Here Comes Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Comes the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vomit mention warning

"Dad… Dad!"

Gordon woke with a start, and the first thought that came to his mind was Black Mesa. He was back, he… he didn't get out. No no no no no--

"Dad!!"

Gordon snapped back to the present to see Joshua knelt over him, looking concerned as all hell. Coomer and Bubby were also knelt next to him, worried.

"Gordon, are you alright?" Dr Coomer frowned, looking at Gordon cautiously. "You look a little ill…"

"Wh.. Huh?..." Gordon slowly stood, leaning against the wall. He felt like he had just gotten off of a rollercoaster, his head spinning and his stomach churning. He took a few steps and almost fell again, holding back the urge to vomit.

"D-Dad, you look horrible." Joshua helped keep Gordon steady, his grip on his arm tight. Too tight. Why was everything so much right now? The sights, the sounds, the feelings…

"Come on, Joshie… That's no w- hurgh.. No way to speak to your.. Your.." Gordon stumbled through his words, moving one hand up to his mouth. Then, running his tongue against his teeth, he noticed something. "Wha..?"

His teeth were as sharp as daggers. It felt like someone had replaced his mouth with a sharks, or whatever else had sharp teeth. Gordon didn't know. His head was too foggy and… He looked at his hand and that brought a new wave of nausea over him. His skin was a horrid shade of greyed brown, like he was about to start rotting from the inside out. And his nails… They were nearly as sharp as his teeth. He hesitated, before looking to Dr Coomer and Bubby.

"Wh… What happened?..." His voice was horribly weak, just as the rest of him felt. He hated how scared he sounded, but at a time like this, it made sense to him.

"Gordon, you look rather… ill. Do you need to sit down?" Coomer looked him over, concerned. 

"Gordon, uh… We can postpone movie night if… You need to go to a doctor or something." Bubby chimed in, the same look of worry crossing his face. If he had Bubby looking worried over him, it had to be serious.

Gordon shook his head wordlessly, drawing in a deep breath. He removed his hand from the wall and kept his balance the best he could, before putting on a hesitant smile. He opened his mouth to reassure them that he was okay, that he didn't need them to worry. The first sound out of his mouth was airy, and, to his horror, several bright yellow balls emerged from his throat and out his mouth.

He yelled in shock, falling backwards as more of the lemony sweet essence escaped his mouth. Covering his mouth with his hand, he tried to swallow back the balls of emotion, his eyes wide. Nothing else mattered at this point. He couldn't even think of anything else. Only one thing came to mind, in fact.

Benrey.

…

Dr Coomer and Joshua brought Gordon to the couch, as Gordon had fainted once again. Bubby was busy calling Tommy to come over when Gordon finally awoke again.

"G-God… That was.. An awful dream." Gordon's words were slurred, the taste of sour lemon drops still in his mouth. He had to have been dreaming. He had to be. Hell, nothing else would make sense!

"Dad… You… You've got to stop passing out like that…" Joshua laughed weakly, trying to make the situation a little less serious. Gordon appreciated the gesture, but even he didn't know if there was a way to make this funny. "You're seriously scaring me…"

Gordon sat up slowly, looking at his hand again. It was the same sickly grey brown, and he could feel his stomach turning. The rollercoaster of his mind was doing loop-de-loops, and he was… scared. Just about as scared as he was back in… no. Don't think about it.

Bubby hung up the phone and looked to the group. "Tommy should be here…" There was a knock at the door. "Now."

Coomer opened the door and let Tommy and Sunkist in, Tommy making a beeline straight to Gordon.

"M-Mr Freeman! Wha.. What happened to you??" Tommy looked him over, worried. God, he had made everyone worried. Fuck, fuck, fuck…

A flood of bitter, light yellow escaped his mouth as he started to speak, before he quickly shut his mouth and put his hand over his lips. He couldn't speak, he could barely make a sound unless this flood of colour came out as well.

Tommy looked at the colour for a moment, before sitting next to Gordon. Tommy wrapped an arm around the younger man, trying his best to comfort him. "I-Its… It's okay, don't be scared…"

Taking a moment to simply breathe, Gordon nodded slowly. It was hard to not be scared as hell, but he had to try. Swallowing back the emotion quite literally, he nodded a little quicker. It would be okay. It would be alright, they would figure this out and things would go back to normal soon enough.

"Yo." An all too familiar voice spoke up from behind them.

Gordon screamed.


	3. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey has some explaining to do. Gordon would rather get mad.

Benrey was quiet for a moment as Gordon caught his breath. He didn't want to accept the fact that… that thing was still alive. He had to be hallucinating this all. Like… sharp teeth? Grey skin? The Sweet Voice?! This couldn't be re--

Benrey cleared their throat and leaned against the couch, side glancing at Gordon. 

"You, uh… you scared or something? Your.. Your pal Benrey is back! Come on, gimme some.. Some sugar~!" Benrey laughed and made kissy noises in Gordon's ear, either ignoring or oblivious to the yellow balls escaping Gordon's lips.

Gordon was quiet for a good moment. Then, he snapped.

"This has got to… to be your fault!! You were supposed to be dead!! And now I'm… I'm…" He was at a loss for words, and instead just covered his ears and tensed up, letting out a shaky breath and a stream of balls coloured pale yellow to a dark crimson red. He could feel his face heating up, and before he could stop it, tears were streaming down his face. Hiccuping and, unintentionally, humming a quiet, low tone, he tried his best to block everything out. The colours and tastes filled his mind, removing Dr Coomer, Benrey, Bubby… even Joshua from his mind. 

Benrey's voice snapped him out of it after a moment, however, as they hopped over the back of the couch and wrapped an arm around Gordon's shoulders. They sang a blue and purple note, and Gordon slowly opened his eyes. The air around them was filled with colour, and in the background he noticed Dr Coomer and Tommy ushering everyone into the kitchen, giving Benrey and Gordon the room alone.

"Hey, uh… It's… it's okay, bro… Stop crying…" Benrey sounded unsure, as if they hadn't expected Gordon to start crying. "I'm.. I'm here for you…?"

That simple phrase. 'I'm here for you.' That set him off. The colours suddenly changed from the deep red to a vibrant orange, as Gordon shoved Benrey away and bared his now sharp teeth at them.

"H-Here for me?! I think you fucking DID this to me!! You-You turned me into s-some kind of ffffucking monster, like you!!" Gordon snapped at the other, colour streaming out of his mouth.

Benrey simply blinked once, then raised an eyebrow.

"Monster, huh? We're monsters? Together? Like… like bros?" Benrey poked their fingers together, looking away and pursing their lips.

This, however, just pissed off Gordon more.

Gordon growled, a noise deep in his throat, before shoving Benrey off the couch. He got up and pinned Benrey to the ground with his foot, pressing it against the others chest, hard.

"Listen to me, you manlet of a fucking demon. I want you to fix this shit, and I want you to fix it NOW. I-I don't want anymore flirting, or.. Or whatever the hell you think you're doing!"

"Can't."

"Wh-Whuh.. What?!"

"Can't fix it, bro." Benrey shrugged, before suddenly clipping through the floor. Then, they spoke from behind Gordon, who had stumbled forward.

"Wh.. What?..." Gordon hesitated, turning to look to Benrey, who just looked back at him with a frown. "What… what do you mean?..."

Benrey crossed their arms and stayed silent for a moment, before looking away. "It's 'cause I bit you, bro. I didn't fuckin… I didn't know this would happen though…"

Gordon was silent for a moment, before falling to his knees.

And he cried.


	4. The End Of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to be reassured that everything will be okay by the thirty six year old man that you kept calling a five year old. And sometimes, things can't be for yourself. Sometimes you have to do things for other people because you can't see the worth in going on for yourself. And that's okay.

Gordon cried. He cried loudly and without hesitation or thought of anyone who may see him. He cried as if he had lost everything and everyone who had meant something dear to him, as colours flooded from his mouth. Reds and oranges and yellows escaped his mouth, filling the air around the two of them. 

Gordon didn't see Benrey leave. Hell, nobody did. One moment Benrey was there, and by the time Gordon looked up a few seconds later, they were gone. Gordon stared at the spot where Benrey was. Then he looked away.

"G-Gordon? Are you… Oh, Gordon…" Coomer's voice rang out across the quiet whimpers and sobs, and Gordon turned his head to face Coomer. Before he could even see the man, Dr Coomer had embraced him in a rather tight hug. 

This really only made Gordon cry harder. He buried his face into the older man's shoulder, weeping as if his whole life had been taken away from him. And in a sense, it had been. He was trying his best to accept the fact that he would never truly have a normal life again. He had had this situation before, after Black Mesa, but most of those changes had been psychological, besides his arm. This time, he didn't even know what all this entailed. 

"M-Mr Freeman, it's… it's gonna be okay..!" Tommy spoke up from the doorway to the kitchen. He was fumbling with something in his pocket, before Sunkist came up besides him. Tommy hesitated a moment, before whispering something to Sunkist, who promptly trotted over and started to cuddle up to Gordon.

Gordon gave a shaky laugh and ran his hand through Sunkist's fur. He truly was in mourning, at this point, but… he suddenly didn't feel as bad. It was as if he had released his emotion to the air and allowed it to settle on its own.

"U-Uhm… Are you feeling better? That was… a lot of emotions all.. All at once, Mr Freeman…" Tommy made his way over and sat next to them, giving them space.

Gordon was quiet for a moment, before nodding. It had honestly felt like a weight had left his chest. All of that pain and hurt had left him, leaving him feeling… horribly empty.

Joshua and Bubby slowly made their way back inside the living room, hesitant. Neither of them seemed to know what to do, so they lingered at the back of the couch and awkwardly avoided eye contact with anything. After a long moment, Bubby spoke up.

"...Harold, why don't we… Leave Tommy and Gordon together to figure this out? We can take Joshua here and… go to some crappy fast food place or… fuckin... something." Bubby suggested, giving a nervous, sharp toothed grin. 

Coomer looked over and analyzed the situation, before gently letting Gordon go and stepping back. Gordon leaned against Sunkist fully, his breathing shallow and dull. The older scientist took Bubby's hand and led Bubby and Joshua out, leaving Tommy, Sunkist, and Gordon alone.

…

"It's… It's all emotion, Mr Freeman… Benrey… You and Benrey--"

"Don't… don't group me up with Benrey. Please…" Gordon interrupted Tommy, his voice weak. It was all so much at once, and to make matters worse, he had bit his tongue and now he was bleeding. As if he needed to add insult to injury.

"...Right. You… Benrey feels emotion so strongly that.. That they have to make it visual. That's.. That's what the Sweet Voice is..!" Tommy explained, fumbling with a little Beyblade in his hands. "Now you're gonna.. Feel things stronger too. That's part of why you were… were so sad…"

Gordon nodded quietly, before muttering. "This is all so much… I can't… I don't know if I can do this…"

"...You don't… have much of a choice, Mr Freeman…" Tommy mumbled, looking away. "If you… If you can't do this for you, can you… You do it for us? For the Science Team and.. Joshua?"

That. That right there clicked for him. He had to do this. For his friends, for… For his son.

…

That was a week ago. One whole week ago, Gordon's world had ended. And now? A whole new one had begun.


End file.
